Eric s Revenge
by Fernanda4and7
Summary: what if Eric discovered earlier that Four has something for Tris? what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own anything, all the characters are from the amazing Veronica Roth.

This occurs in Capture the Flag, Eric looks when Four saves Tris from falling from the Ferris wheel.

At that moment I realized what I was suspecting since Four got out in the middle of her first fight with that guy, what was his name, oh yeah Peter. Four cares about Tris more than he should. The question here is what will I make from this? Throw her, kill her and make him see or take her away from him like the last one? But I'm sure he feels something different for this Stiff. The way that he looks at her, which is a different way, tells me that she is special for him. What do I do? I never noticed, but Tris is different from the others, is small but strong and has shown that she is also smart and brave, she seems like a girl one can spend a good time. Yes, that's what I will do, take her away from him, take his precious Tris, his precious virgin.

The next training day is aiming. I have no desire to be there for the shame some initiates have caused, but it is one of my duties. I am here, watching all these stupid kids trying to imitate Four. But surprisingly Tris is the first to hit the target. More and more this Stiff impresses me every time, I am more convinced that spending time with her will be most entertaining. I see that she would give a good fight. Not like the others that don´t resist because for whom I am.

One of the other Initiates, I forget his name, but I remember that he comes from Candor, interrupts my thoughts.

"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?"  
¨And when he tries again and fails I say.  
¨ What was that? ¨ I say as I get closer to him.  
¨ it- it slipped¨, says Al  
¨ Well, I think you should go pick it up ¨. To the rest of them I say ¨Do I told you to stop? ¨

While thinking about this stupid child and the lesson I will give for not doing things right, I had an excellent idea. And it was to prove to Four I can do whatever I want and with whoever I want. I will not be so obvious and I will use Al to prove this time instead of Tris.

¨ Go get it? ¨ ¨But everyone is still throwing¨ says Al totally scared.  
¨ What? ¨. The pleasure that give me his eyes will be nothing compared to the look of Four when he see what I will do to Tris.

¨ but I don´t want to be hit by one of the knives ¨ says Al terrified.  
¨ I think you can trust your colleagues that they have better aim than you ¨ I really hope not, I hope that someone will hit him at least on one shoulder. ¨ go get your knife ¨. I can see in his eyes that he is not going to do it. He is a total coward. And at that moment will be when the real fun begins.  
¨ No ¨. Al says  
¨ And why not? ¨ I know the answer to this question. ¨ What, are you afraid? ¨ coward, I want to scream.  
¨ yes, I am! ¨ He shouts

I knew it. Here we go. That the show begins.

¨ Everyone, stop! ¨


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON´T OWN THIS CHARACTERS, THEY ARE VERONICA ROTH'S PROPERTY. **

Everyone stops at the time.

¨ Clear the area¨ I look at the coward and say ¨all but you¨

¨Go and stand in front of target¨ I say to Al

This is going to be fun. But who will perform this task? I can make another Initiate to do it , or myself but they or I would hit him in somewhere irreparable. Then the only one with a perfect aim is ... ¨ Hey, Four come and help me with this ¨

¨ You're going to stand there while he throws knives until you don´t flinch¨ I say to him

¨ Is this really necessary? ¨ Four ask.

Ahh, This stupid makes me furious, I wanted to scream that if I say that is necessary it´s, that I'm the boss here, that if he didn´t do it I will toss knives but not Al but at Tris, but no, their suffering has to be slow and in a place where only I could enjoy it. Then all I'm saying is ... ¨ I am the authority here, remember? ¨ ¨Here and everywhere, do not forget

His face changes to all colors, but I never seem to break him enough to have some more fun.

When Four was about to throw the first knife someone yells ¨Stop ¨ I turn around to see who it is that has interrupted my orders and to my surprise is Tris.

I have the perfect excuse to put her in front of that target. I flip quickly to see Four, the look in his eyes is priceless. In his attempt to make Tris retract what she said, he gives her a look as if he were to turn her into stone. This could not have gone better.

¨ Any idiot can stand in front of a target ¨ the Stiff says ¨That proves nothing, except that you're bullying us. And, as I see it, is a sign of cowardice ¨.

¨ Then it should be easy for you ¨ I say ¨if you're willing to take his place ¨.

When she starts to move toward the target someone says to her.  
¨ There goes your pretty face ¨ Peter tells¨ oh, wait, you do not have one ¨.

That's not entirely true. It is true that she does not have a pretty face, but there's something, something that makes you want to see it all the time. What I'm doing? Why do I think of her this way', she is just the ticket for my revenge, a revenge that has waited two years.

"If you flinch," says Four, Slowly, Carefully, "Al Takes your place. Understand? "

Who told him he could give orders. But before I could say something, he throws the first knife and Tris closes her eyes. It is amazing how she only just close her eyes.  
"You about done, Stiff?" Four ask.

¨ No ¨. She replies.

"Eyes open, then." He taps the spot historical between his eyebrows.

"Come on, Stiff," Four says. "Let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut up, Four!" She replies.

You can´t imagine how much I'm enjoying this. To see how Four throws knives at Tris. Oh poor deluded, he thinks I do not know about his feelings. But I learned how to read every movement, every glance, every thought Four has, so when this moment arrived I could make the most.

When I believed that this could not get any better, when he only have a knife left to finish, when it look like the fun has ended. He does it. I am impressed once again. And, oh you don´t know how much would I will like it to be the last time he impressed me. He throw the knife and hit to top of her ear. He hit her ear, and I know he do it on purpose because he has never failed. Am I wrong? No, I'm not, I can't be wrong. What if he really does not like her? What if I just want to believe this because I am so anxious to finally fulfill my revenge? I have to be absolutely sure before doing anything; I do not want to be wrong again. The other leaders forgave me because; well, because for who I am. But twice, I do not think it will happen.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is," "but I think that's enough for today." I tell everyone.

Before I left, I approach toward her and squeeze her shoulder. I give her a look of recognition for her courage, a courage that I help her find.

"I Should keep my eye on you,"

And I leave. But I stay near the training room, because I know that this is the moment when my suspicions will be fully revealed.

I walk a little closer to the door to hear what Four and Tris say.

¨Is your-" Four begins.

"You did that on purpose!" Tris shout.

"Yes, I did," he says quietly. "And You Should thank me for helping you."

"Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you Spent the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you? " She says

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!"

With that last sentence he confirms everything. Unlike Tris, I understand what Four is referring with this. He is waiting for Tris to realize how much he likes her and that they have to be careful that I discovered. He is an idiot, if they only knew.

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is? "

"I am not sadistic." He does not yell. "If I wanted to hurt you, you don't think I would Have already?"

"I-'Tris start to shout, but he's already gone. Tris screams frustrated.

When I see that Four is far to hear or see me enter the training room, I do it. As I enter, Tris jumps with fear. Good, she is afraid of me. I stand so close to her that we're almost breathing the same air.

¨ I know what you are hiding, Tris¨ I say it with an evil look. And so low that if we weren't seven inches apart she would not be able to listen. ¨ And if you don´t want me to do something against him you will do everything I say, and without asking or complain¨.

Tris's gaze is priceless. She knows what I mean and to whom I referring to. With a look of submission and resignation, she says. ¨ Yes Eric, whatever you want ¨.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don´t own anything, this is Veronica Roth´s property. **

Chapter 3

¨That´s right Tris, whatever I want, because I´m the one with the authority here¨ I tell her very slowly, really carefully. Taking one step forward I take her by her chin and whisper to here ¨First of all I don´t work with virgins¨.

The recognition in her eyes about what I´m saying is priceless. In her eyes I see horror, my favorite expression in others.

¨But Eric I don´t want to be with you, I don´t love you¨ she says with a terror in her voice that makes me smile. Who tell this stupid girl that to fuck you have to love? Maybe the innocents people from Abnegation.

¨No right away little and stupid girl but it would happen. Whether you want or not, I never ask for permission. First things first, I want you to tell me everything he says to you. I want to know all his weaknesses. I will pay to know what his nightmares are about. What are the 4 stupid things he fears the most, ¨

¨Four things? I don´t get it, and if he tell me what are about I will never tell you, ¨ she says it with a brave look. Perhaps I ´m losing my touch, we would have to see.

With one quick movement I hit her in the right chick with the back of my right hand. I hit her really hard that it makes her fall to the ground. ¨I tell you that you will comply with what I say without complaining or I will take this anger directly to him! ¨ I shout, but no one is around to hear me or to hear her groan of pain.

When she stand up, her gaze is full of surrender, resignation, pain, heat and other things, but I know that she would do it because I know she cares a lot about him or maybe she would stop seeing him so he don´t tell her anything. No, I have waited a lot for this. My patience is almost over. I need to finish this or I would become crazy.

¨And if you thing for one second that you can walk out of this by stop talking to him or something else you are really wrong. You would continue with all of this. In some point you would become his girlfriend, but you need to know that I don´t like sharing and I don´t like used stuff, so if he in some point made a pass on you, you would always say that you are not ready. You will be really mine, only mine, but you and I would be the only ones to know. Do you understand? ¨

I don´t know where did all this came from, but I realize know that I want her, I want her a lot. Who would have thought that I will want a stiff so badly, and the worst of all that is the Stiff that Four wants too. But, unlike Four, I know how to get what I want. But first thing first, I need my revenge, I really need it, more than the want I have for this Stiff.

I wrap her by her arms so tightly that I think that I can touch the end of her arm.

She nods.

¨say it¨ I almost shout.

¨I would do it, but please promise me that you would not harm him to the level that you would kill him¨ Tris says this with a look of longing.

I can't promise that, but what the hell, is not like a haven´t lie in the past. ¨Sure, I promise that I would not harm him to that level, but you have to do whatever I want, whenever I want to¨.

I can resist any longer, so I take advantage from the situation. And holding her in place and still I kiss her really hard. But she doesn´t open her mouth. Then she bit me really hard on my lower lip. Stepping back I hit her one more time, this time she didn´t fall, but this time in the other chick.

Then I brush my lip with my hand and there is blood. Oh God, this turns me on. I love when they fight, but no, I need her strong. I lift her from the ground and say to her ¨if you make me drop another blood drop I would hit the shit out of you. And the next time that I kiss you and you don´t open your mouth willingly I will fuck you right away¨.

With horror in her eyes she nods and I realize her.

¨Tomorrow you would have to put the best face you have. You would not tell anyone, remember that I have eyes and ears all over the place, so I would know if you talk to someone.¨

I start to walk toward the exit. On the last step I turn around and facing her I tell her.

¨I can´t believe you are going to do all this for that excuse of man¨

¨He is not the excuse of a man in this compound, I think you are Eric¨ she says with a voice so low I almost don´t hear it.

When she realize that I do hear her she give me a look of terror and I decide to do nothing…for know.

When I reach the exit and almost out of her gaze I could see that she drops to the ground almost sobbing. Well I think I still have it.


End file.
